Assassins Creed: Rising Sun
by ZenPool
Summary: The feudal times are starting and the Templar's are thriving. The first documented purge of the assassins leaves the order near eradicated. Our protagonist survives with a stroke of luck and timing. On a mission he hurdles new obstacles and personal demons. A/N: Edo was the technical name of Japan prior to 1868. More on that will be on my profile to correct inaccuracies.
1. Execution

(Now before we begin this story I would like to issue an apology and an update at the same time. About a month ago if not two I posted AC:Reclamations. Promising a chapter every one to two other days. The issue is this, I could not find any inspiration in it at all. There was no true interesting event within the time period in London. After a while of listening to music.(A major inspiration of my stories and a lot of them are set to certain songs. Which I may post at the end of the chapter to help the reader better feel the setting.). Aswell as looking at artwork I found inspiration in a character of which I could relate to. Essentially the appearance, setting and name of the story is borrowed from the artwork. I credit his imagery in inspiring me and I want to give a majority of this to him. I will link his page and wonderful artwork at the bottom. And with that enjoy these next two chapters. I will slave myself hardcore over my keyboard every day. The chapters themselves are about four pages long.(The characters should be esitmated on the site.) In my Doc's. Without further hold, I present to you Assassin's Creed:Rising Sun. Reviews and critique welcome. ^^)(The Intro was simply a page and a half.)

Japan, Somewhere outside of Tokyo..  
1603

The race has truly began, the race to the ends of our nations. The warring states have flourished in blood and senu. The assassins exist little and our force expanded have become brittle. I fear I may be the remainder of our brotherhood in this nation. Spirit is the only drive I have left...~ Sarutobi.H, 1603 January.

I woke feeling my legs drag against the cobblestone of the kingdom, the cold bitter wind howling against my ears. My body felt wracked with pain as I was dragged towards a ledge. Slowly getting my feet as I looked at my bounded hands. I wretched and pressed against my suppressors. They all stepped back wielding their swords. The shadow army prepared to kill me at any time as their leader, a decorated samurai, rose his arm as they all went at ease. The repeated sound of swords meeting sheaths as the samurai stood in my view. We were both eye to eye as they readied the rope. His eyes slowly scanning my assassin robes as he grinned . My hood slipped from my head at the motion of a hand, my head turning back as I glared at the ninja. I could feel the smug smirk beneath his face mask. I turned back to the Samurai quietly. We both were at a stare down, reading and prepared to predict each others movements. I quietly schemed while being led to the gallows, unknowingly nicking the small cuts on the rope as it came looser. My smile slowly growing as I stood at the tip of the wooden ledge. I quickly turned and wrapped my bounded wrists around the samurais neck. His form struggling as I bounded my forehead into the armor. He stumbled back as my bounds broke. Grabbing the mandibles of his mask I wretched his head sideways as his neck popped. The body dropped quickly over the wooden edge as I walked slowly onto stone floor from the castles drop. The ninjago unsheathing their swords as I cracked my knuckles.

The first attacker ran in as i stepped to the side and grabbed his arm, kicking the back of his leg, dragging his sword wielding hand back quickly. How own ninjato cutting his throat as I pried it from his limp hand. Quickly turning with swayback I drove the small blade through the torso of the second attack. His eyes wide with shock while I punched his throat and threw him to the side by his cloth. His body stumbling as he rolled to the ground. The five other warriors watching my hidden blade slip from the brace. I ran forward and leaped to the center attacker. His body sliding under my weighted tackle. Driving the blade through his neck I reached for his throwing knife and stood. Driving the point into the second warrior s leg I brought the hidden blade through his chin. Grabbing the round end of the kunai I chucked it at the third attacker. The blade rotated in air as he ran into the blade. His skull pierced by the kunai while he fell back in mid run. The legs flailing as his back planted to the ground. Turning to the final warrior as the blade retracted he charged me with a down slice. I grabbed his wrist, bringing my hands L-shape between the thumb and index into his throat. He coughed out as I turned and brought my fist into his ribs, rough enough the metal glove cracked his rib. Blood stained the black cloth around his mouth while I moved behind him and kicked the back of his leg. I rose my arm up as he kneeled. The hidden blade sticking from the brace as it gleamed from the sunlight. Two guards stopped at the door as I whipped two throwing knives at them. The last sight they witnessed was my blade through their comrades skull as it slid out. Their bodies standing as I walked through them, pushing them aside while they fell over. I walked for the table while my gear laid scattered around the large dining style table. Quickly I sheathed my three swords, placing bow around my torso and hooked the quiver to my back. Turning back slowly I walked to what was going to be my death, looking down at the rose wagon below. I rose my hood and leapt, the wagon moved underneath me while I landed. Surprisingly the man didn t notice me. I took some time to recover from the impact while I made myself comfortable in the peddles, it would be a while before I was in Tokyo. 


	2. Home Coming

I flagrantly accept the futility of my strife. The thought hitting me over and over. I feel that monster coming from within me again. The rage I managed to secrete for so long Tokyo, you hold my beginning and my end. What do you have to offer in between? , January 1603

The city shone bright beneath the beautiful orange sun. The setting of another day in breast of life. The city itself slowly going to sleep as shop keeps retire and children retreat. The fading chanting and singing of children slowly wandering to dull hum. My shoes clicked against the cobble of the city while I stepped carelessly. People turning their heads to me while my coat tails brushed against the wind. Pushing the soft cloth of my hood down I gently pushed the hotel door open. The women at the front desk eyed my walk up with tender a tender welcoming gaze. Gently taking her hand I pressed my lips to the index and middle knuckle. Her reaction was a small grin.

Ma am, I am interested in renting a room for a few nights here. I stated kindly while reaching into my satchel, pulling out a small cloth purse of gold. The longest would be about a month. I stated calmly while she took the small maroon purse.

The room on the far left, second floor. She stated with a warm tone. The blush on her face still apparent. I would assume to say that she is not much a people person or even use to human contact. Yet in all honesty I believe her to be a person I may confide in if I ever bring myself to attach to people again. Honestly that would really be in due time. I slowly ascended the stairs, the wear and tear of the day finally getting to me. You would think that nearly getting lynched would keep a person up, but I guess I m wrong with the assumption. I gently sat at the desk offered to the residents at the corner of the decorated room. The floor was a beautiful mahogany that clicked well with the eye. The room seem to have a chinese influence to it. I reached into my backpack after stripping my gear and overcoat off. My arms exposed from the biceps down and my chest exposed by the V down the shirt that hitched at my belt. The belt contained our creed s Emblem and two sheaths. The two sheaths I unhinged from the latches and rested across the floor. I plucked the small rope from my hair. The rest of my pent up hair draped down to my shoulders and slightly over my face as I sat at the chair and dipped the feather in a quill. Placing the third page down and pressing the tip to the paper. I took a small breath and studied the starry night through the window. I pulled the candle a bit closer and cleared my thought.

January, 1603 Tokyo Japan

I survived my supposed execution, death never seemed so welcoming though. I know the gods may look upon me since I survived that. That inner sanctum of that thought is for another day though. I had another dream last night, it was the same kind of dream. The one that left me thinking that following morning. The eloquent memorandum was practically painted out across the skies. These men are guided by false treasure and are merely contrived by the point of a blade. The constant fighting and power struggle is harrowing to say the least. The knowledge of the ongoing strifes mortified me. I feel disquiet, I worry not for myself but for the people. Our creed serves us not a ticket of freedom to do as we please, but a warning within its own rite. I ve had constant mental struggles in between the meaning. Yet after what I believe to be a month of jaded excuses, I have come to an agreement with myself. For our cause is flawed but a lesser of two evils. The templars fight for total control to where we fight for a lessened control. The only difference between our hostilities is the factum of freedom. Where we fight to allow human rights shine along the land, the Templars year for us to dwindle back to servants. I pray that if I may not live to see my mission complete, that my mission is carried on. Who will save us if we don t wake up? No messiah ever will! Our actions are not watched over by those above, but by ourselves. We create our own resolve.~ .

I gently placed the quill back on the table and stood up. I retired to the bed and laid on my side after putting the wick of the candle out with my palm. My eyes fluttering close while my body eased itself against the welcoming mat. My body shut itself down while I went to sleep. My mind on what tomorrow would bring to me and what future journeys awaited. The sound of the crunching feet in the snow below filled my ears as it was the last I heard.

The sound of struggling woke me the next morning as I rolled to my feet and grabbed my kunai knife. A small throwing knife with a hooked edge at the end. Used mostly for hidden armed combat when my hidden blades weren t on me. I walked out from my room and gingerly moved down the stairs. Gliding with a ghost like presence through the corridor. I pressed to the wall as I peered to see two thugs. One pressing the young woman to her as the other roamed around. I stood silently after emerging from the corner of the wall. The small blade concealed beneath my palm. The woman s eyes darted to me with fright as the thugs looked back. The one not occupied with the owner looked to me.

Ah, you, think you re going to be a hero? The man mused as he drew a short blade from his back. I m going to gut you like a pig and when we re done with you..It will be that sweet little things turn next. He spoke in a high horse montra. The voice was deep and attempting to be threatening. His hair was rugged and matted, he looked to be in his middle age and decently built. A typical laborer who had the look of a stableman.

My narrowing eyes never left him and my silence never ceased. The robber seemed to be getting irritated with my constant staring as I noticed his clenched hand. He stepped forward while he proned the blade for an attack. My standing turning to a posture of defence.

I ll teach you for not obeying your elders! The exclaimed and moved in for the first attack. Within a split second my hand was up. His wrist locked in my vice like grip as I brought my knee into his stomach and spun him by the wrist. My foot placed into his back as he stumbled and rolled onto the ground outside of the front interest. The second robber, appearing to my age yet a bit shorter and skinnier ran at me. He threw a punch which I caught with ease, turning his arm I quickly pressed it to his back. Pulling the arm in a contradicting position the elbow snapped. His facial expression changed to a pained expression while who I assumed to be his father stood. I pressed my foot to the back of his knee. The younger adult kneeled and I swiftly pinched a nerve at the neck. His eyes closing as the injured male fell to the ground unconscious.

I wish not to kill you...please do not come to this place any longer. I stated as calmly as I looked as the elder spun the hilt of the shortened sword in hand. He didn t seem like the kind to talk or cooperate so my options were entirely limited. The elder male ran at me again sloppily, swiftly drawing the hooked kunai I readied myself. Coming down with an educated swing I shifted right and moved my unarmed hand. My first blow aimed and connected to his neck. His eyes widening while what seemed slow to me moved fast for him. With in the same movement I hooked the blade into the muscle of his arm connected to a vital artery. I swiftly pulled the blade and severed the muscle. The cry of pain nothing new to me while I lowered him to the ground, blood starting to leak. The bystander witnessing this rushed to the injured assailment. I had no objection due to my value of innocent life despite the destitutes people could be. I walked back into the hotel as the woman brushed herself off slowly.

Sir...w-where did you learn to fight like that? She asked rather shocked and the brutal display, yet I could tell by her bodies calm demeanor that she had seen something like this before. Her hands took one of mine. Thank you very much..if you didn t show up.. She rambled on a bit fretfully. My hand pressed to her mouth.

Madam, allow me to make some tea to payback your hospitality. It is the least I could do. I spoke while motioning to the kitchen. Taking her by arm while gently leading the stressed woman to the room. I gently prepped what was necessary and heated the porcelain pot. Her figure was beautiful to say the least. My eyes respectably keeping themselves strayed from gawking. My hands moved elegantly to place the small tea pot on the holder above the fire.

May I ask your name? She asked after a moment of silence, the silence was between us and not the pot I moved around. I gently looked to her as I set our cups and sat on my knees across the table. I figure due to my uprising, despite my most recent nature, I could oblige her request.

Sarutobi Hanzo. I replied grinning wryly, my nervousness getting to my head. i was nervous of giving identity due to my life style. Those I meet in the crossfire by the time I enter the room. And your name, Madam? I asked while adjusting my position discreetly. her eyes watched every movement like a predator stalking its prey, I figure her recent inquirment on my movements was due to earlier, so I let it go simply due to the slight tension in the air. I mentally eased my self with each sip that graced my throat.

It seemed like a silent eternity of which we enjoyed our drinks. The two of us off in our own little transe, mine probably a bit darker than hers. My eyes glancing around the decorated room. The location of the hotel was in the center of town, which I just really noticed. We were at the heart of our nations largest city. The morning was beginning to pick up as I heard the sounds of vendors chanting and plugging product. My eyes fixed on my host for a moment as she looked back at me.

So those thugs? Who leads them? I asked respectfully resting my hands on the table for a moment. She cocked her head a bit in thought. Her eyes lighting up as it seemed her mind brought her back to the name.

An Englishman named Robert. He goes on like a mad man, rambling about how we should return to the olden ways. Subordinate our lives to the ones higher than us. She stated while standing slowly, taking our cups to the table across the room.

Does he now? Robert..That name strikes a decent memory. I think I know who he is but I should look more into this man and his doings.. Thanks madam, I would suggest staying in for the day. I can send for those to assist you. I spoke up after the moment of thought to myself. Walking towards the stairs.

What are you going to do? She asked while watching me leave the room. My body stopping while I leant back in. My straight face turning into a wry and convincing grin instantly.

I m going to perform my civic duty. I remarked while walking towards my room after ascending the stairs. My hands latching as I popped my fingers and knuckles. I closed the door in my room and stood by my gear.

Latching wrist metal braces to my arm I pulled and buckled the leather straps at each appropriated section of said brace. My arms sliding up as my overcoat slipped over my body. Its robe like presence draping off of my form with ease. I latched each sheath, the first on my waist and the other two on my back. Sheathing blade by blade while standing on the balcony quietly. The wind picking up while I rose the black hood. I leapt out of the balcony and landed below. My first objective knowingly, locate Robert and his cronies. 


	3. The Uneasy Alliance

Tokyo, 1603, January

A great Taoist once stated To be unconquerable lies within yourself, to lie conquerable lies within your enemy. . This man was Sun Tzu, a legendary and renowned general of his time. I live my life around this quote. My existence is an end waiting to happen. For I am a bane to my enemies existence as they are to mine. Robert is no exception. From what I gathered on this man, he is just like the street merchant I shook up today. The only difference is that he was an assassin. One of us, this makes him a tricky target to overwhelm. For if what his training record states is the truth. Then he is one I will have to tackle straight on. He holds the key to my next target in my investigation. I fear the next few days won t only be stressful to mine, but to Miko s as well. She is the hotel hostess that so gratefully invited me in, and who I owe a great debt to. But I fear I endanger her the most. For my presence being known not only hinders her business but her life. My prolonged war benefits no one but the dead. But I do it for best of mankind, even if they don t appreciate their freedoms. They owe them to the assassins. May the heavens shine down upon me this upcoming day and protect the three I hold dear.` Hanzo. S

I dropped my quill, sipping from the sake that rested on my table. The drink strong enough to send a nice shock through the veins. I could feel a pair of eyes watch me, causing my head to turn. It was Mika holding a small cup of the same drink. I had entirely forgot I ordered another glass. She shuffled slowly to me and sat the glass down.

You should try and moderate yourself, Hanzo. She spoke with a tenderness that graced my ears. Her hands gently touching my shoulders after she moved behind me. For someone I barely knew she sure showed love for me. I allowed her to help my soon to be drunk self to my feet. Swaying a bit while she led me towards the small mattress. I layed on the mattress while she sat on her knees beside me. My eyes closing as the heat was taking me away. My senses drifting as I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke with a headache and what felt to me scruffy facial hair. My head was racked with sweat as I shot up. My chest vibrating with the pounding of my heart. I sat recovering from the gasp. My dreams getting to me again as I ran my hand through my hair and got to my feet. I looked at the desk where a neatly made outfit had been laid out. I slowly got to my feet through stubbornness. Sombering to my desk I looked at the small paper on it and picked it up.

Dear Hanzo I would like to thank you for saving me two days ago. As a show my appreciation I had a new coat tailored for you. ~ Mika.  
I set the small folded slip of tannish paper down, my arms slipping through the sleeves. I tightened the strap holding the shoulder strapped armor. Raising the hood as I walked once more to the balcony. Solemnly looking towards the city I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. My body shimmering gently as Mika rested her head on my shoulder. This was something no hostess should ever do.

You may have doubt in what you do, Hanzo, but from the skill and conviction I have seen and read in your eyes. You can and you will succeed. Do not fear the future, embrace the present. She said softly before nuzzling her head against the nape of my neck. Her eyes closing as I took a small breath.

You underestimate those I mame. I spoke tiredly, my voice breaking the tense silence as she sighed. I could feel her breast press against my back with the inhale and lessen with the exhale.

Yet you underestimate your own capabilities. She retorted as she released me. You have a bright future, but only you can shepherd it. She said walking towards the doorway. I know your lineage. Your family didn t consist of farmers alone. She concluded walking through the door. This caused me to smirk but also become a bit mystified with this girl. I jumped from the window and landed on the street below. Running through the streets, the intel I had red from the files had given the exact location of his base. Which was westward outside of Edo, a small farm home was the literal disguise.

(Page Break.)

It was what I felt to be ages later that I stood above the guarded cabin in the woods, my hand firmly on the branch as I crouched patiently. I felt like a hawk eyeing the prey that would serve as my dinner. My predator like eyes watching two guards walk below me. I threw a rope dart down. The pointed edge impaling the neck and hooking to the first guard. The second turning out of surprise as I dropped. The first guard going up while I landed on the second, plunging my wrist blade into his neck. I tied the rope to the corpses ankle. Turning and walking towards the small compound. I spun two kunai via handle, throwing them across the small gap. Two more soldiers falling. I slipped the black mask above my nose and ran forward. Three of the soldiers on guard spotted me. They were simply grunts dressed in silk and light armor. I unsheathed my katana and made my moves. I blocked both attacks and ducked between two of them. Driving my head forward I made contact. The third soldier turning while stunned. I rolled back just as quick, driving the katana through the soldiers torso s. Turning one to face back towards his living comrade. Pulling by hilt the blade from his stomach. The second soldier falling to his knees slowly while I plunged the kunai through his neck. Turning just as quick to rip the second katana up and out. The two soldiers hitting the ground. The third turned to me as I ran into him. The blades piercing his torso as he hit the ground with me on top. I pulled the katana out while Roberts walked from the home.

Assassin! He called out. Good to see you found me, but to see you still exist.. He called out to me before whistling. A samurai walking out, this one seemed different. He was more decorated than the rest.

My shogun friend here will clean you up, hopefully I won t see you again. He spoke with a smirk. Tell your brothers I said hello! He concluded with a laugh that hurt my ears to hear. He turned and walked back inside. He exited through the back as I heard horse hooves connect with the ground. He was making his escape. I turned to run for the free mount as I felt a solid hand stop me. I flew to the ground after flipping. I laid for a moment, my senses shocked from the connected blow. I rolled to my back as a blade came down. My instant reaction was to roll again out of the way. I got to my feet and drew my blade while holding it in both hands. Readying myself for the fight about to come.

The black clad armored warrior charged me with the strength of a raging bull. I managed to deflect the first two shots that were coming at me. The first slash sparking the metal of my blade, the second causing the blade to fly from my hand. I stumbled back and brought my hidden blade up in time for the third slash. The cut barely blocked as I continued to step back. I ran forward quicker than he could react, stepping off his form I flipped backwards. My foot connecting with his chin in an attempt to drop him. This disoriented him for a moment as I managed to land on my feet. My foot sore from both armors connecting. The armor on my boots and the armor of his helmet. I grabbed my katana quickly after leaping and rolled to my feet, holding the blade opposite of the usual. The blade pointing back, the hilt towards my opponent. We both clashed once more, but this time I was a step ahead.

Moving right and pivoting my blade ran across the chink in the armor. Quickly driving my left fist up. The uppercut connecting while he stumbled again. Blood pouring from the cut as I flipped my grip to the proper style. Bringing the blade downs swiftly he managed a block of his own. Back and forth we went, parrying and striking. Ducking and weaving each others advantages. As he moved for a vertical slash he stopped. My eyes looking up then focusing on the mass behind him. My head cocking as the blade piercing his form slowly retracted. I watched as the black gloved hand discarded the body leftward with a faint push. The armored corps clammered to the ground. The hooded figure donned a Templar motif on his sheaths buckles. My sword held defensively as he sheathed his own blade.

Relax, we have the same target. If I were here to kill you it would have already been done. The thickly accented man spoke as he offered his hand. My order has been corrupted and I m here to prevent the spread. You are aiming to wipe the same people correct? He asked as I reluctantly shook his hand and bowed.  
Walker and his chain? I asked to ensure our same targets, the hooded man nodding as he walked over to the Samurai and knelt by his corpse.

Honestly this branch has grown sloppy enough to hire fighters. He s no warrior. The Templar remarked while grabbing the necklace from the soldiers neck and peeling it off with ease. The name s Shane O Connor. From England like the others who plague your land. He said with a snide tone. My eyes watching his movements. What is yours assassin? He asked while placing the necklace in his satchel.

Hanzo Sarutobi. I replied with unease while sheathing the blade on my back. My hands resting on my hips as I bent over a bit to stretch my back.

You ve caused quite a mess..Can t say I wouldn t done the same though. He stated looking around the fallen. I propose a plan, Hanzo. He said while standing up completely. Shane stood a towering 6`3, his build showed he was no foreigner to heavy lifting, But his lean form showed he was no stranger to swiftness. His brown hair was ponytailed back similar to mind. His jacket was a long grey body length coat. The hood was trimmed like the rest of the jacket in a crimson red. On his back rested a crossbow and his side his sword. Shanes face was thick jawed with a beard covering and connecting to his hair. His stance carrying discipline like my own.

What is your proposal, Templar? I asked while walking slightly to the left while he countered right. We both showed a tension than could be cut if it were in the air. Both of us staring each other down.

You have the knowledge and I have the access. You and I partner up. The alliance I understand will be uneasy. But I assure you that despite our different practices, our goals in this fight are the same. Unroot the Templars and eradicate influence. Honestly for us, Japan has no true use in these warring times. Shane spoke with a brute honesty, which I sensed in his voice. My head tossing the thought of teaming with the enemy back and forth.

As long as you can get me as close to these men as possible and provide me with intel, I can help you eradicate your radicals. I stated while offering my hand, similar to what he did earlier. I accept. I stated while he took my hand and shook it twice. A truce between us was made. This in the long run would make my work a whole lot easier. But for how long could I trust this man? 


	4. Shane's Mission

Shane s P.O.V

The sun was setting and thus it was my turn to work. I strolled down the streets with a letter in hand. A summoning by Walker, the local templar and my new allie s target. He wanted to meet with me on a basis of mutual respect. He knew I never liked him but my personal morals put respect before personal feeling. My hazel eyes fixed on the letter while scanning the location and making a mental note. True to what my mother had told me as a child as well as my grandmother. The country was beautiful in culture and structure. Edo was no exception. The evening showed similar grace to my boat ride to the country as well as my arrival. My boots kicked up the slight dust that laid between the stone of the street as I approached the door of a local restaurant. Gently knocking on the intricately designed door, the slab opened as a pair of eyes met mine. The eyes were rugged and drained, their blue color sapped of life and lust to live.

State your business. The crude sounding scottish accent spoke to me, his tone demanding and harsh.

May the father of understanding guide us. I simply spoke as the tone of his gaze had turned. A welcoming look upon his face once the ginger haired man opened the door. His hand over his chest while he bowed slightly.

And you as well Master. He stated while holding the door open. He waited for you second door on the left. The door greet stated while I nodded and made my way up the stairs. I could hear a dim conversation while approaching the door. I came to a slight step, being sure to silence myself the best I could. I pressed my ear delicately to the door and listened.

..Yes I know he s here! The voice shrieked almost, the female sounding rather displeased. When he comes only trouble is to follow. Why would you enlist the help of your rival? She asked.

Shane is the only one good enough to track where ever the assassin goes, there is a reason why he is a favored hunter in the English rite of our order! The other more deeper toned voice argued. The english accent gave the voice away to be Roberts. Otherwise I wouldn t of summoned here come hell or highwater! His voice echoed a bit through the room. This seemed like the best time to make myself known. I gently pressed the cracked door open as both heads seemed to turn. I stepped in with my hood down, my eyes scanning the lavished room. Red crossed rugs and wall decorations painted the room.

Ah..uhm, good to see you made it here safely Shane. The blonde female stated, I recognized her aged face.

Good to see time treat the cruelest so fittingly Hannah. I remarked while shutting the door behind me. Her blue eyes glaring daggers to me while only caused me to smirk. She was a short built woman with child bearing hips. Yet her evil nature gave her no fitting mates. She sat with a teacup in hand while in her night gown. Robert was in the coat I watched him flee in earlier. Roberts features changed from formal to serious as he adjusted his posture.

Since you re here we can start discussion. He stated as I sat on the chair across from the two. Resting back nonchalantly while taking an apple in hand. The two of them looking to each other then back. So we assume you found our little nuisance and helped take care of him? Hannah spoke with a lighter tone.

Indeed, the assassin is dead. I lied through my teeth, the two buying it as they grinned simultaneously.

Good, your reputation was no lie then. We have word that he had help in finding our main headquarters out of town. A girl who runs the local inn informed him on where we operated out of. This girl is named Mika Haruno, she is a nineteen year old who inherited the inn after her father passed. She informed me, I nodded to indicate I was listening while I bit from the apple. I..We need you to go and sort of flex our muscles. Wreck a few things in the inn, take a few of our guys with you. She continued as I nodded slowly.

So you bring me across the ocean to bully some poor woman? I asked with an annoyed tone. Robert shaking his head.

No,no chap, I only ask that you scare her out of helping anymore assassins that may come through here. We are getting close to what we want, and we need not anymore hinders of our plots. Robert stated as I slowly nodded, faking my compliance.

Alright, you have your mission hunter..The men are waiting at an assassin bureau in town. Collect them and get to work. The shrew of a woman commanded while clapping her hand twice. I slowly got to my feet and exited the room. The carrot topped door greet showing me out. My first stop was the hotel, Hanzo would probably appreciate a cleared bureau. I stood outside for a moment and turned right. This is the way I believe was the right way to go. I walked slowly down the street with my hands in pocket and hood over head. Looking as shady as usual while I strolled.

(Page Break.)

I found myself in front of the hotel, slowly walking inside while the woman I suspected to be Mika slowly turned to me. Her eyes studying me, for which I wouldn t blame her. Its not every night a hooded man walks into her mits right? I pressed my hands gently on the desk as she leaned slightly on her right leg.

May I help you, sir? She asked with a genuine tone, her eyes fixing on the templar motif on my chest. Her eyes looking back and meeting mine. By the time her gaze had shifted my hood was off. Showing my friendliest of expressions.

Yeah, I assume that you house a Hanzo Sarutobi? I asked as I saw and instant defensive shift in her nature.

Why do you ask? She asked rather quickly and aggressively as I smiled some. She moved towards the exit of the desk.

I m simply here to talk to him, I in no way mean harm. I stated honestly while it showed she still had distrust. Her feet shuffling towards the steps as she held her finger up. Signaling to give her a moment I nodded slowly and stepped back towards the door. Scanning around for any suspicious activity around the hotel. Which at the moment was none fortunately.

My eyes turned back to the sound of metal hitting wood as Hanzo descended the stairs in his gear. I assumed he thought me another thug to attack the hotel in order to instill fear in her. But he eased on the sheathe of his blade once he knew it was me.

Mika, go ahead and retire for the evening. This man means no harm. He stated as Mika slowly nodded and went behind the desk and through a curtain. The sound of sandals meeting wood stairs echoed into the distance. I looked to the desk and back at him. Hanzo looked at me for a moment.

What brings you here? He questioned as I motioned for him to follow. Both of us walking through the doorway, Hanzo closing it behind us. I walked while he fallowed.

Robert and Hannah, his accomplice, wanted me to lead thugs here and attack your hostess s business. I learned they are stationed at one of your other bureaus here in Edo. I figure this place might hold some more information. So I would figure bringing you to help me take out the possible militia would be wise. You and I wipe out the goons, you get more info and I get peace of mind knowing more corrupt are gone. I concluded raising my hood as Hanzo hummed and nodded.

I believe that is fair. Hanzo concluded with my reasoning while raising his beaked hood. We continued our walk towards the center of town. The bureau was an underground dungeon like basement below a run down home. there were tunnels operating throughout the city. The tunnels there before Edo had been established in its new climate.

(Page break.)

We stopped at the wooden door standing quietly while unsheathing our blades. Due to the indoor battlefield, our element of surprise was shot. The halls were hollow meaning echoes. So blunt force was our best option. I turned and kicked the door down. The wood breaking and flying from the stingy hinges. We both ran down the steps drawing our blades. The goons turning as I watched Hanzo run off the wall and plunge his katana through the back. The peak of the blade sticking from his stomach.

I turned right and blocked the coming blade, parrying the attackers attempt I thrusted a short jab into his throat. This stunned him while I thrusted the sword through his abdomen, slipping it out and slicing across his chest as he fell right. Hanzo at this point ran his hidden blade through another goons neck. My hand grabbing the wrist of my attacker. Quickly I headbutted him. He stumbled and turned into Hanzo s slice. His body falling limp to the left.

Hanzo kicked the third person he fought square in the jaw, his body contorting as the man fell. Hanzo savagely leapt onto his victim and plunged his blade through him, ripping up in a cleanly brutal fashion. I rolled right after jumping, getting to my feet as I brought my sword through my fourth victims torso. Grabbing his throat while my blade rested in him. I slammed him to the ground and pulled my blade from him. Dashing the tip across the jugular while turning to block another attacker. Hanzo pierced that attack through the back and pulled his blade out. I pushed the body back and grabbed the crossbow from my back. Hanzo ducked while I shot. The man he was facing being met with a crossbow bolt to the neck. I placed the crossbow back on its holster and sheathed the sword. Hanzo flipping a man over his back and jabbing him with his hidden blade. The younger male standing as he turned to me.

As much as I still distrust you, we should split and search. I m sure your old comrades here have some objects of interest. He stated in which I nodded in reply. I split right and decided to investigate further. Though I knew we cleared the bulk of the goons out, it was face that more still remained. I made my way down the first of four corridors. There were three doors in the musty feeling basement. The stone mossed over and the floor damp in blood and water. I pressed open the first door with a throwing knife in hand. The room was clear as I carefully stepped in and looked around. The candle lit bedroom containing a small chest. The wooden box peaking my interest as I sauntered over. I pressed the lid up and slipped the letter out. I satcheled the envelope and walked out. The second door at the back was my best bet, since the second door across from the first bedroom was beamed off from inside. I slowly pushed the main bedroom door open as I was met with a pair of hands throwing me down. I rolled to avoid his boot and got to my feet. The unarmed brute swung at me as I grabbed his arm. Dragging the dagger across his tricep. He yelped in pain while I hooked his elbow. His arm snapped swiftly while I rolled him to the ground and drove the dagger into his neck. I stood and brushed myself off. Around the room lied a few chests. This would be an interesting treasure hunt to say the least.

Hanzo entered the room as I looked back, handing him the letter and knelt back to the second chest I was searching. A mix of daggers and clothes rested in this one. Hanzo looked over the letter and slowly read it over. I could feel his hand on my shoulder as I stood and turn around.

How do we get Robert Walker? Hanzo asked as he set the letter down slowly. This must have been a repeat of something he had read. I looked at him for a moment and thought slowly. My eyes scanning the outfit as I grinned to myself. I sometimes wonder why I stayed a simple soldier. The gears in my mind working with me as I looked at him for a moment.

We re going to disguise you as another hunter. You re going to be my apprentice. When I go to meet Walker two days from now for my report we will strike. I ll have you at my side. I ll make him face me then you ll stab him. Then and there. I won t care if they know my haressy. My mission is my own. I said with conviction as Hanzo nodded slowly.

Alright Templar, I will trust you on this. If you back stab me on this, you know I will kill you there too. He stated coldly as I nodded.

I understand your mistrust, but believe me that I stick true to my alliance despite the distance between our tastes. I will need you to gather a few things for me the next day as I have your novice hunter garbs sewn. I said as Hanzo nodded while leaning against the wall.

What would that be? He asked as I thought for a moment. This list would be tedious but in the end worth it to make this disguise and plan work.

There is a temple that is a day worth of travel outside of here. It houses weapons similar to mine and a Templar hunter mask. They are sealed up at the tomb of the first hunter around. Collect that and be careful of the traps and guards. They protect that place like a holy shrine. I stated while pocketing a coin purse. Walking towards the exit stairway. Hanzo following as we descended the stairs. I ll work on getting you the garbs, the rite of passage and a few other necessities. I stated while reaching into my back pocket. Read this a bit tonight. There are a few questions asked to initiates by the masters. We ve had assassins pose before. I commented while turning to walk away. Good luck. I stated back while walking away. This would be a rather lengthy process.

(Hanzo s P.O.V.) I quietly watched him walk away while looking to the black decorated book. Across it was a templar cross. Something all of them carry around on a daily basis .close to a religion I know of. I joked inwardly while pocketing the book in my satchel. I turned opposite of his direction and made my way towards the hotel. This would be a lengthy but worth it process. I hope for the hunters sake he pulls through... 


End file.
